Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag was a competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2. The competition used Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction as opposed to Robot Arena 2. Competing Robots War saw.png|War Saw Electra.png|Electra beckatron.png|Beckatron chaos 2.png|Chaos 2 diotoir.png|Diotoir hurricane.png|Hurricane mortis.png|Mortis the argo.png|The Argo the bullock.png|The Bullock thor.png|Thor de bunker.png|De Bunker robotica.png|Robotica the axe master.png|The Axe Master terrorhurtz.png|Terrorhurtz hypnodisc aod.png|Hypno-Disc BehemothAOD.jpg|Behemoth Battles Terrorhurtz vs Robotica vs Mortis vs De Bunker vs Beckatron vs Hurricane All the robots, bar Beckatron and Hurricane, smashed into the center of the arena as the flag spins away into the side wall. Hurricane and De Bunker use their blades to damage Robitca who was being pushed, while Terrohurtz attempts to hit the backend. Mortis and Beckatron push the coupled robots into the CPZ. All of the robots swarm the CPZ in attempts to get the flag, De Bunker and Robotica suffer heavy damage as Hurricane is thrown out of the arena by the sheer force of all the robots mashing into one another. As the robots continue to fight for the flag, Terrorhurtz slams its axe down on the back of Robotica but manages to topple De Bunker over onto its back, meanwhile Mortis is trapped beneath the other machines and takes considerable damage. Mortis backs away, shoving the other opponents out of the way. Beckatron chases after Terrorhurtz in the vain attempts to jab it with the spike but Terrorhurtz went for the flag, accidentally sending it sky high after hitting it. Robotica is smacked by Terrorhurtz and Beckatron breifly and is knocked out. Sir Killalot exits hits CPZ and crushes the upturned De Bunker as well as Beckatron who in turn was smashed by Terrorhurtz. Mortis tries to chase after the flag, but Terrorhurtz's axe delivers the final blow, knocking them immobile. Beaktron escapes Killalot's grasps but also gets the flag. Beckatron is attacked by the axe of Terrorhurtz all while being shunted into Sir Killalot. Beckatron loses all mobility leaving Terrorhurtz the only robot mobile. Winner: Terrorhurtz Chaos 2 vs Terrorhurtz vs Behemoth vs The Axe Master vs The Bullock vs Robotica Chaos 2 charges into position and chucks Robotica over but reveres quickly, knocking them back over, while Behemoth lifts Terrorhurtz and The Axe Master runs away from the main battle. The Bullock slowly turns as Chaos 2 gets around the side and flips it over, meanwhile the rest of the competitors chase the flag into Matilda's CPZ and almost topples her. The robots are intercepted by Chaos 2 who flips Robotica and The Axe Master over and over again before finally throwing Robotica over. The robots clash into the CPZ where Chaos 2 loses its flipper. Behemoth flips Chaos 2 and almost throws them out but Chaos 2 survives, meanwhile Terrorhurts uses its axe to topple The Axe Master over and onto it back. Behemoth, Chaos 2 and Terrorhurtz all briefly capture the flag but all lose it very quickly to one another as the battle gets more violent. The heavily damaged Chaos 2 captures the flag and runs away with it, as Terrorhurtz follows suit. Behemoth starts to lose control and rampages through, charging into the side wall, almost unable to move. Chaos 2 circles around the pit as Terrorhurtz continues to chase it, but the pit begins to depress, causing Chaos 2 to slam into the uncontrollable Behemoth, losing the flag to it but soon the flag is smashed out of reach by Terrorhurtz who ends up being shunted by Chaos 2 and toppled on it back, where it was unable to self right. As Behemoth was uncontrollable and Terrorhurtz was immobile, Chaos 2 won the event. Winner: Chaos 2 Electra vs Diotoir vs Thor vs The Argo vs War Saw vs Hypno-Disc Almost immediately Electra and War Saw clashed into each other before being rammed by Hypno-Disc and Thor, toppling both robots over and out. Thor and The Argo batter the upturned Electra while Diotoir quickly grabs the flag as Hypno-Disc follows suit, only to lose its disc against the lifter of Diotoir. Diotoir runs away with the flag, while the other three robots chase after wards, but Thor and The Argo attack one another. Sir Killalot exits his CPZ and attacks the immobile Electra but in turn captures Thor and damages them in turn. As Diotoir continues to run away with the flag, Thor loses half of its armour from the assault from Sir Killalot, but Sir Killalot pushes Thor into Diotoir, which in turn allowed Thor to hold the flag. Diotoir and Hypno-Disc attempt to ram Thor but the flag flies upwards and lands on The Argo who drives away only to drive too near Matilda and losing the flag. Thor quickly grabs the flag but is intercepted by The Argo, Hypno-Disc and Diotoir losing the flag again, this time to Hypno-Disc. Despite The Argo stabbing Hypno-Disc, Hypno-Disc held onto the flag and runs away from the others but Thor quickly bashes the flag out. Diotoir attacks The Argo but soon grabs the flag running away, meanwhile Sir Killalot had reversed into the pit. In the closing stages of the battle, Diotoir ran in circles away from the other opponents as The Argo loses its weaponry. As the robots continued to chase Diotoir, they all damaged one another, with Thor losing its hammer and The Argo pushing the upturned War Saw onto the floor flipper, where it's flipped. In the last few seconds, Diotoir holds onto the flag still and time runs out, leaving Diotoir the victor. Winner: Diotoir Category:Extreme Series 2 Category:Episodes using Arenas of Destruction